eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Luule Tarvas
Luule "Lulu" Kaja Tarvas Seventh Year Archer |-|Etymology= Full Name Luule Kaja Tarvas (Loo-la) (KAH-ya) (TAR-Vahs) "Poetry" "Echo" "Aurochs" |-|Traits= Likes: Being alone, reading, archery Dislikes: People who only talk to her when they need something, her mother Handedness: Right Clothing Style: Conservative, edgy Birth Date: October 12th Zodiac Sign: Libra Birthstone: Opal Birth Flower: Marigold Favorite Scent: Rivers, oak trees, the forest Favorite Drink: Water Favorite Sweet: Mints Childhood Fear: Fear of being the cause of other people's misfortune Phobia: Thanaphobia— Fear of death Hobbies: Archery, singing Comfort Food(s): Yoghurt, bread Vices':'' Shy, silent, distant '''Secrets: She hates her mother now, and sort of hates her father, but she loved Laine Person She Secretly Admires: Laine Most Influenced By: Laine Immediate Goals: Become more social Long Term Goals: Become the best archer/huntress |-|Background= Ethnicity: Estonian Native Language: Estonian, English Languages Spoken: Estonian, English, Danish, French Accent: Estonian Type of Childhood: Ignored, sad Earliest Memory: Her parents yelling at each other Pet: |-|Trivia= * She may or may not be getting involved with drugs. * She hates meeting other people. * She is more afraid of death now more than she is of what other people think of her. * She loves Jaan, Jaak, and Helena like full-siblings. |-|Photos= Lulu1.jpg Lulu2.png Lulu3.jpg Lulu4.png Lulu5.jpg History Her parents Koit and Marika were sweethearts in EESM. They met and dated through EESM, and though most people knew they were bound to break it off sooner or later, they got married and pregnant right after they had graduated. She was, in fact, their only child. Three years after Lulu was born, Marika and Koit got a divorce. Skip two years, and Koit was married to a sweet woman named Laine. Her mother was married to a much lesser kind man, Olev. Her father had gotten full custody after that, as Olev wanted nothing to do with Lulu, and therefore made it so her mother didn't either. In fact, to take Marika's mind off of Lulu, Olev had his first child with her. A girl they named Kaisa. Koit and Laine were much more open and accepting of her, even though they had two boys and a girl of their own. She helped take care of twin boys, Jaan and Jaak, as well as a little girl, Helena. Her stepmother was much kinder to her than Marika ever was. Lulu doesn't know if she should find that funny or ironic. Still, she'd grown close to Laine, even though Koit looked at Lulu as nothing but a reminder of Marika— who he saw as a waste of time. He ignored her, and even though Laine had to try to convince her multiple times that she wasn't a mistake, Lulu felt like everything was her fault. She had to take up a hobby, which her stepmother had suggested, to become happier. Though she didn't believe it could happen, she did it anyways, and at the age of seven, Lulu took up Archery. She started out really bad at it, but eventually got pretty good. She wa adept at it by the time she was eleven. She had to ask special permission to bring a bow to the school, and she also learned how to make arrows. She was seen as quiet and untrusting, so she was sorted into Vorobyov without a second thought. She's now in her sixth year. Personality She's cut off and very distant, even if she's close to you. She's very smart, and very adventurous, and always loves a challenge— intellectual or physical. She's truly, mostly happy during her hunting days, which is every weekend, as well as any time she's free. She wouldn't dare go out to the forest at night, knowing it's dangerous. She is very determined, and very persistent, some may call her annoying at times, when she wants something, but she can take hints, if only people would give her one. She prefers her own company to others, too, knowing they'd probably want something from her. She loves reading and singing, always preferring a different reality to her own. Category:Lissyboo Category:Vorobyov Category:October Birthday Category:Estonian Category:Born in Estonia Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Pure-Blood Category:Vorobyov Students Category:Characters Category:Drug User Category:Female Category:Right Handed Category:Seventh Years